villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Charlie Bean
Charlie Bean is a semi-recurring villain from the Cartoon Network animated series The Powerpuff Girls. He is a self-insert of the show's art director, of the same name, and in the show, he is portrayed as a criminal, known for his grand theft auto. He was voiced by his real-life counterpart Charlie Bean. Biography In "Girls Gone Mild", Charlie Bean was seen stealing a black SUV. The Powerpuff Girls attempted to stop him, which they could have easily done, had that been allowed to use their powers at the time, but due to restrictions by Stan and Sandra Practice, they were not allowed to use them, by punishment of the law. Instead, The Powerpuff Girls were forced to call the police, so that some real civil servants could take care of the situation. When Blossom called the police, a woman answered, but as soon as she answered, the first thing she did was put her on hold. Smugly, Charlie Bean watched The Powerpuff Girls from his car, and knew how helpless they were. Because he knew he'd have plenty of time before the cops showed up, he decided to listen to some of the music, he found on the discs in the car and have a good time, relaxing for a while. While mocking The Powerpuff Girls, by sitting in the car and doing nothing, Charlie Bean went on Ebay and bought himself a robot, while talking to his friend on the phone, casually mentioning that he was taking part in a grand theft auto. Eventually, somebody finally did some to the car, but is wasn't a cop, it was a pizza delivery man, delivering him the pizza he ordered. Strangely, despite him being an evil, thieving criminal, Charlie Bean tipped the pizza delivery man. The Powerpuff Girls finally got the police lady back on the phone, but she made it very, very hard for them to describe what was going on and get somebody on the scene. Two police officers were sent a message, regarding Charlie Bean and his crime, but the first concern of the cops, after hearing that message was that they were out of donuts. They parked their police car right behind Charlie Bean's, in front of The Crispy Crumb and noticed The Powerpuff Girls, outside. The Powerpuff Girls pointed and gestured at Charlie Bean's car, trying desperately to get the cops to notice them, but all one of the cops did was scoff at the fact that some irresponsible parents were letting their kids play out on the streets. A responsible cop would have done something to stop the kids from getting hurt, but this cop just argued with his partner about how he kept eating all the donuts. Finally, one of the cops noticed Charlie Bean's car and he went up to it. Charlie Bean was stricken with fear, and he thought that he was screwed, learning that maybe he shouldn't have gotten so hot-headed and spent so much time, stalling to mock The Powerpuff Girls. However, when he opened the window for the cop, the cop just told him that he was parked in a "No Parking" zone and that he had to move, letting him off with a warning, and having no knowledge of the fact that his car was stolen, because he wasn't listening. On top of that, the cop was also breaking the law, and he was parked in that same area. Charlie Bean apologized for what he did and drove off in his car, getting off scott free, with stealing it. This was a sad moment for The Powerpuff Girls, as they did not get to bust the criminal. Additionally, Charlie Bean was not seen again after this, implying that he must have gotten away with this crime and forever kept the stolen vehicle. In "A Made Up Story", Townsville had been vandalized by Mask Scara. At first, people didn't know who was responsible for the vandalism. One of the suspects was Charlie Bean, but he was proven innocent. In "Custody Battle", Charlie Bean was eating a banana and The Mayor saw him. The Mayor wanted that banana, so he started crawling after him, repeating the word "banana" like a crazy person. He was also naked at the time, making this all the more weirder. Charlie Bean walked away from him and talked to his friend on the phone, saying that some weirdo was stalking him. Charlie Bean was finally cornered in an alley way, and he got a bit freaked out. Charlie Bean gave in and gave The Mayor the banana, just to get him off his back. Category:Powerpuff Girls Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Fictionalized Category:Thief Category:Liars Category:Successful Category:Karma Houdini Category:Criminals Category:On & Off Category:Crackers Category:Charismatic Category:Opportunists Category:Neutral Evil